l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
Seren Treeshield
Summary Fluff Description: More Viggo Mortensen and less Orlando Bloom. See illustration. Background: Seren Treeshield is a member of a militant elven clan from the southwestern forests of the Isle of Opposition. He trained in arms and magic there and served as a war-band leader for two seasons, before becoming disillusioned with constant warfare with neighboring humans, elves and orcs. He travelled to Daunton to seek a more peaceful way of life, but instead found himself in the organization of Belingras Erigard, High Priest for Lauto in Daunton, as a personal manservant and enforcer. Seren does not venerate Lauto, but was quite impressed with The Chapel of the Oblous and it's great wealth and prestige. Hooks: '''Antonio, Lord Tyrol, the head administrator of a large bank in Daunton, turned up dead in Bacarte. He'd been hanged from a bridge at dawn with his pockets leaden with heavy rocks. The local constabulary ruled it a suicide, and most people, who know better than to cross the merchants there, haven't investigated. Sindona, a female half-orc loan shark of Bacarte's quays, publicly confessed her happiness over his death. She produced documents that showed that Lord Tyrol had been using his influence to exclude Sindona from establishing a business in Daunton, and claimed it was due to Lord Tyrol's little-known hatred of orcs. With Tyrol gone, Sindona was able to establish a small moneylender's shop in Daunton. Within weeks, she had improbably landed a huge client: Erigard and the Chapel of the Oblus employed her to speculate with their money in mercantile expeditions. It wasn't long, however, before Belingras Erigard and the church of Lauto had taken a bath over a few bad investments. Sindona knew she'd be dead if she didn't flee back to the relative safety of her home in Bacarte. As it turned out, however, Erigard's reach exceeded the water's edge: Sindona found herself imprisoned in Bacarte on trumped-up charges, and eventually died in prison from a mysterious wasting disease. As a subordinate to Belingras Erigard, Seren watched these events unfold and knew of many of the key players in this drama. He knew Sindona professionally, and they developed a dislike for one another quickly (although Seren has nothing against half-orcs in general.) Seren knew there was something strange afoot, and he suspected his employer Erigard, of foul play. But he's never been able to prove it. Seren also observed the steady flow of adventurers coming to the Temple to buy resurrection for their dead comrades. The inconceivably lavish rewards of adventuring-- the chance at enough wealth to defeat death itself-- slowly lured Seren to take up arms again and venture back into the wider world. Lately, Seren has left the employ of the Church and has decided to set out on adventures, such as those undertaken by many of the church's regular clients. Erigard made a show of giving Seren his blessing, since adventurers generally bring in more coin than errand-boys. There is clearly a lot more to this story than the bard's tales indicate, and one of Seren's long-term goals is to bring the nefarious tomfoolery of the Church to light. Why was Lord Tyrol eliminated? Was Erigard responsible for the deaths of Tyrol and/or Sindona? Why did he choose to elevate a common thug like Sindona to a position of power, only to discard her? Does Erigard suspect Seren may try to expose his alleged foul deeds? And are any of Tyrol or Sindona's family or friends so hungry for vengeance that they may take it out on Seren? Math See Seren's Google Spreadsheet character sheet here: https://spreadsheets.google.com/pub?key=0AtO44v8120KndExrNk9qNGpNdC1SU1BLZ2ZBZXhfekE&output=html Surges per Day 7 (Class 6 + Con 1) Feats: *1st: Arcane Initiate Wizard Equipment '''Wishlist:' '+1 Polearm (any type), and/or any +1 cold weapon. +1 Chainmail of any type. Judge Comments Judge 1: *Character Summary: Initiative should be +4, Dex mod (+2) plus Combat Leader (+2) *Character Summary: Athletics should be +7, shows +9; Endurance should be +5, shows +7 *Character Summary: Include the actual modifier to attack instead of "Strength" for Wolf Pack Tactics *Character Summary: The bonus for the ally's attack should be +4 (1 + Int mod (+3)) *Character Summary: Unless I'm loony toons and missed errata somewhere, Magic Missile doesn't require an attack roll and only does 2 + Int modifier (+3) damage. *Math Section: Initiative should be +4 Minor issues, so approved.'-horticulture' Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W